Unnamed Ekosians
The following is a list of unnamed Ekosians. Chancellery employees Two individuals, looking out of an upper story window at the courtyard below, were visible when Kirk and Spock approached the Ekosian Chancellery in 2268. ( ) Daras' father Daras' father was seemingly betrayed by his daughter to the Ekosian Party. In reality, he was a former friend and follower of the Führer, John Gill. After Deputy FührerMelakon began drugging Gill, Daras' father saw the changes in the Party and the direction their new ideals were leading, most notably against their neighbors, the Ekosians. He turned against the Party and denounced Daras, making it appear as if she betrayed him, which gave her a weapon to continue the fight again Melakon's regime with. For his part, Daras' father was imprisoned and Melakon sentenced him to death for his actions. ( ) }} Gestapo brigadeführer This brigadeführer was one of the top most trust officials of the Ekosian Gestapo and top Nazi Party official. He was present at Daras' pinning ceremony as she was awarded the Iron Cross. He appeared in the footage of this event appeared in a news broadcast viewed by Kirk and Spock. He was later present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) , and was discontinued by the German SS in April 1942.}} Gestapo lieutenant This Gestapo lieutenant congratulated a disguised Spock on capturing Captain Kirk, but was neck-pinched by Spock. Kirk then stole his uniform. ( ) .|After Kirk stole the uniform, the rank patch took the form of a botched obersturmführer (or first lieutenant) collar insignia, whereas a bar was added and the pips were aligned vertically (rather than diagonally) with the third pip overlapping the bar.}} Gestapo oberführer This oberführer was one of the top most trust officials of the Ekosian Gestapo and top Nazi party official. He was present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Gestapo obersturmbannführer This obersturmbannführer was a member of the Gestapo, present when Daras was being awarded the Iron Cross. ( ) .}} Gestapo official This Gestapo official was one of the top most trust officials of the Ekosian Gestapo and top Nazi Party official. He was later present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Gestapo reichsführer-SS This reichsführer-SS was one of the top most trust officials of the Ekosian Gestapo and Nazi Party. He was present at Daras' pinning ceremony as she was awarded the Iron Cross, where he was seen in the footage of that event appearing in a news broadcast viewed by Kirk and Spock. He was later present at the reception for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) Newscaster The newscaster was a non-commissioned officer (Unteroffizier, an SS Unterscharführer – "junior squad leader"). He reported on the Ekosian push to remove all Zeon's from the capital, the destruction of the (identified as a Zeon spacecraft), the presentation of the Iron Cross to Daras, and preparations for the Final Decision. ( ) People on newsreel These bystanders were seen in a news broadcast by Kirk and Spock upon their arrival on Ekos. ( ) 's .|Adolf Hitler appears in one of the stock newsreel shots.}} File:Ekosian newsreel 1.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 2.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 3.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 4.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 5.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 6.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 7.jpg File:Ekosian newsreel 8.jpg File:Adolf Hitler, Ekosian newsreel.jpg|''Played by Adolf Hitler'' Reichsleiter This reichsleiter was present when Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of the "Final Solution." He was later speaking with two SA officials following the speech, when Spock was brought into the room, exposed as a Zeon spy. ( ) SA officials These SA officials were present at the reception where Melakon and John Gill gave the presentation of their "Final Solution." The first two men were sharing a drink during the reception, and were passed by Eneg as the chairman exited the room and passed Daras and her documentary corps. Together, they later reported that an unauthorized transmission was pin-pointed within the Chancellery and they were ordered by Melakon to search the building for the source. Isak overhead the conversation, while sharing a drink with one of the general's wives, and he told Daras, who in turn told Kirk, referring to the officials as "two security men." They were later present at the speech itself. The third man was sharing a drink with one of the General's wives during the same reception and was present at the speech, heiling along with the other spectators in the group. The fourth man, who wore the hat of a SA Stabschef or Chief of Staff, was also present at the reception and following speech. He was about to leave after so-ordered by Melakon, when Gill began his unscripted speech, denouncing Melakon's actions, but remained. After Gill ordered the recall of the Ekosian fleet, he left the room with several of the other officials to perform his duties. ( ) .}} File:Ekosian SA official 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ekosian SA official 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ekosian SA official 3.jpg|''Played by an Joe Paz'' File:Ekosian SA man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' SA stormtroopers Three stormtroopers chased, beat up, then captured Isak during the detainment of Zeons in the capital on Ekos during part of the Nazi Party's "Final Decision." The first trooper referred to Isak as a "Zeon pig" and after kicking him, ordered "On your feet, pig." One Isak was up, he then ordered him to continue to raise and keep his hands up, so as he didn't "touch anything Ekosian," adding, "You swine have defiled us for the last time," before arresting him and having him taken to the Chancellery Detention Center. The second trooper later descended a staircase on patrol with a machine gun, just before Spock (dressed in a Nazi uniform) escorted Kirk around a nearby corner and passed the same staircase. He was later walking outside the Ekosian Chancellery, as Kirk (also now dressed in a Nazi uniform) and Spock approached. The third trooper was also later walking outside the Ekosian Chancellery, on patrol, as Kirk and Spock approached. ( ) .|The bit role in the shooting schedule, played by Baxley, was credited at the end of the episode as "First Trooper".}} File:Ekosian stormtrooper 1.jpg|''Played by Paul Baxley'' File:Ekosian stormtrooper 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor.'' File:Ekosian stormtrooper 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' SS corporal 1 This corporal was a trooper guard who stood to the right of the Ekosian Chancellery's front door. When Kirk and Spock attempted to enter the Chancellery, but were discovered by a suspicious major, he apprehended Spock on the major's orders. Later the same night, he stood guard at the position as various party officials arrived for John Gill's speech. Upon the the arrival party secretary Daras, who introduced the Führer's Special Documentary Corps that was with her, she told him to "smile, Corporal" as the cameras whisked by. ( ) SS general's wives These two General's wives attended the presentation for the "Final Solution". The first wife entered the Ekosian Chancellery with her escort, the ''Reichsführer-SS'', just as the car carrying the Führer's Special Documentary Corps (Kirk, Spock and Isak) pulled up. Later, she shared a drink with Isak, who was disguised as an Ekosian Gestapo, before joining the crowd during Melakon's speech. The second wife was also enjoying a drink during the reception party. She was later heiling with the crowd during Melakon's speech. ( ) SS Kübelwagen driver This SS soldier was seen driving a Volkswagen Kübelwagen, departing from the Chancellery. ( ) SS lance corporal 1 This lance corporal was bumped into by a disguised Kirk in the hall of the Chancellery. Kirk pick-pocketed the corporal's keys. When the man realized his lets were missing he returned, and was knocked unconscious by Isak. Spock took the uniform. ( ) SS lance corporal 2 This lance corporal guarded the door to the broadcast room where John Gill was seated when he announced that a fleet of space vehicles was preparing to depart from Ekos to carry the war of extermination to . ( ) SS lieutenant This SS lieutenant attempted to apprehend Captain Kirk and Spock shortly after their beam down to Ekos. Upon seeing Spock's alien features, he declared, "What kind of monsters are the Zeons sending against us?" In a bit of confusion, Kirk pushed Spock away, and agreed with the Lieutenant, stating of Spock, "You're right, he's not one of us!" Confused on the part about "us", Kirk stepped behind the lieutenant and disabled him with a judo chop to the neck. Spock then stole his uniform. ( ) .|While identified as a "lieutenant", he wore the rank insignia of an untersturmführer (or second lieutenant) on his collar, but after Spock stole the uniform, the insignia appeared in the next scene as that of a first lieutenant.}} SS major This major was a mid-ranking security officer who was a member of the SS on the planet Ekos in 2268. The Major was assigned duties at Chancellery and was responsible for arresting James T. Kirk and Spock when they attempted to gain entry there during his effort to find John Gill. The Major first noticed the pair as they approached the Chancellery and Spock, dressed as a lieutenant, failed to salute the Major. The Major requested to see Spock's orders, before Kirk intervened explaining the Spock was still dazed from being attacked by a Zeon. The Major suggested that Spock see a doctor, because of his color, he didn't look well, before finally requesting that Spock to remove his helmet, revealing Spock's Vulcan ears. The Major later interrogated Spock and Kirk in the Chancellery Detention Center, having them whipped and then prepared to have them executed. He was prevented from carrying out the execution by Eneg, who ordered Spock and Kirk held for one hour awaiting further questioning. During that hour, Kirk and Spock escaped. ( ) SS private 1 This private was a SS trooper who stood guard to the left of the Ekosian Chancellery's front door. When Kirk and Spock attempted to enter the Chancellery, but were discovered by a suspicious major, he apprehended Kirk on the major's orders. He later stood guard at the door of the Chancellery that night, when various party officials arrived for John Gill's speech. Upon the commotion caused during the arrival of the Führer's Special Documentary Corps, he requested to know "What is your business here?", before recognizing that party secretary Daras was arriving in the second car. ( ) SS private 2 This SS trooper, wearing private rank patches but officer shoulder braids, was posted at the Chancellery Detention Center. Here he flogged Kirk and Spock on the SS Major's orders. Later, he came when Kirk called out for the guard, but was nerved-pinched by Spock. Kirk stole his uniform. ( ) SS private 3 and 4 These SS privates were stationed at the Chancellery Detention Center at the Ekosian Chancellery, where they were present during the interrogation of Kirk and Spock. ( ) SS private 5 This SS private stood guard outside the service entrance of the Ekosian Chancellery when Kirk and Spock emerged with Isak on a stretcher. ( ) .}} SS private 6 This SS guard was stationed at the presentation of the "Final Solution". When Gill began his later unscripted speech, Melakon ordered this private to "Go to the booth. See to the Fuhrer at once. He's ill." This, before adding "Turn off that camera." When he reached the booth, he discovered that it was locked, thereafter, he returned to Melakon to inform him of the situation. Melakon then took his machine gun and sprayed the booth, critically injuring Gill. ( ) SS private 7 and 8 These SS privates was stationed as guards at the presentation of the "final solution". They accompanied Eneg when he interrupted the arrival of Leonard McCoy following his beam down to Ekos posing as an SS doctor. ( ) SS reichsführer This reichsführer-SS passed outside the service entrance of the Ekosian Chancellery as Kirk and Spock exited with Isak on a stretcher. He was later present for Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) .}} Wehrmacht generalmajor This generalmajor was a high-ranking member of the Wehrmacht, and one of the top most trusted officials present during Melakon and John Gill's presentation of the "Final Solution." ( ) fr:Ekosiens et Zeons Ekosians Category:Ekosians Category:Government officials